


I’ve Fallen Somehow (Feet Off the Ground)

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Stiles is sixteen in this fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was an accident. The second time was not much different. But the third time? They invited her to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Fallen Somehow (Feet Off the Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> For Brii <3

The first time was an accident.  
  


\--

_Allison hurried over to the now dark lacrosse field, cursing her own carelessness under her breath. Somewhere between the game ending and heading out to gossip and chat with Lydia in the parking lot, she’d dropped her keys somewhere. She had realized this only when Lydia had said that she was leaving and Allison had patted her jacket pocket for her own car keys._   
  


_A quick search of the almost empty parking lot had not revealed anything and garnered her several concerned questions and a few helping hands. But eventually, there was no one left but Allison and her cellphone doing slow sweeps over the concrete._   
  


_Once she had cleared that area, Allison had gone back to the field. Maybe she had dropped them on the way to the car. Or maybe where she had been sitting. The eerie silence made her hasten her steps, doing quick sweeps in front of her._   
  


_As it turned out, her keys were under the bench right next to the field, meaning that she had dropped them when she’d gone down to talk to Stiles after the game had ended. But all’s well that ends well right?_   
  


_Wrong._   
  


_She was ready to run back to her car when she heard something from the other side of the field. A low thud that made her jump and whip around, heart in her throat and body ready for an attack. Her eyes darted over the dark field, bitterly cursing the clouds that were keeping the faint moonlight at bay._   
  


_As though someone has heard her thoughts, the clouds floated on and let the half moon shine down. It’s light was pale and just barely enough for her to catch sight of the pair across from her. She felt her body grow cold, freezing in place as she not only recognized who it is but also what they were doing._   
  


_The white 24 was easy enough to make out, same as the pale hand sliding against dark cotton and under darker leather to rest against Derek’s chest. Stiles’ head was bobbing slowly in Derek’s lap, the werewolf sitting with his legs spread wide to accommodate Stiles’ shoulders._   
  


_Allison stood there and stared, not daring to_ breathe  _as Derek brought a hand down on Stiles’ head and pushed him down, down,_ down _. She twitched and felt her stomach flip with desire when Stiles’ hands slipped down to push Derek’s legs open to an obscene extent and then go between his own thighs._  
  


_Derek’s head tipped back. She wondered if she had just imagined the sound of his groan or if he had actually groaned so loudly that the sound of it had carried all the way to her. Either way, the sound made her legs unfreeze._   
  


_Another batch of thin clouds pass over the moon as she stumbled off the field without a second look and blushing cheeks._   
  


_\--_

The second time was not much different.  
  


\--

 _Considering the sheer rarity that her father was letting her join their patrol, Allison was determined not to screw it up. It was a simple patrol of the borders to make sure that nothing evil was afoot. A part of Allison, a big part of her actually, hoped that there_ would  _be some kind of action because she was itching to test her new crossbow out._  
  


_But the forest was silent for the most part, if you ignored the usual night noises. Crickets chirped from afar, growing silent as she walked past. A bat screeched overhead, catching the attention of the curious fox that had crossed her path. The bright eyes stared at her and the tongue she stuck out before it trotted away into the under growth._   
  


_She headed up to the bluff which had been her and Scott’s meeting place. For nostalgia’s sake because she had been missing the boy fiercely this week. The Wednesday past would have been… Allison shook her head, wanting to dislodge the fact before it was completed._   
  


_There was no use thinking about spilled milk, especially when they both had agreed that splitting up was the better option. But she_  was  _missing him. A lot. So what was one moment of weakness that would be her own secret and no one else’s?_  
  


With _a sigh, she pushed her way through a particularly thick bush and found herself standing at the edge of the open area. And behind Stiles’ familiar Jeep. Blinking at the vehicle, she wondered what the hell Stiles was doing out here._  
  


_Two steps closer, Allison got a clear sight of the fogged up windows and blushed. Well. She ought to have seen that one coming. Her brain told her to turn around and pretend that she hadn’t come across the sight that they had._   
  


_But curiosity made her soften her footsteps as she approached the Jeep, wondering if Stiles was with Derek again. After that night on the field, Allison had questioned what she had seen out there. She had argued with herself that there was just no way that Stiles and_ Derek  _could be having sex. The other werewolves would have noticed._ Scott  _would have noticed and said something._  
  


_But…_   
  


_It was that stupid 'but’, and itching to find out if she had been right or wrong, to find out if they really were together, that made her carefully step up to the Jeep. A hot flush rose up her cheeks when the vehicle began to rock. Oh_ God _. That was just…_  
  


_A hand pressed into the window, smearing the condensation there. Allison felt a burst of giggles working their way up her throat. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and tried her best not to make a Titanic joke. Her brain gave her at least three for future reference. Just in case._   
  


_The jokes died when she saw a second hand press on top of the palm pressing into the window. The tanned hand pushed pale fingers harder into the window before they curled in. Allison wondered if Derek’s knuckles hurt given how they’re pressing into the window._   
  


_It was only when the hands were pulled back that Allison realized that she was standing right next to the Jeep. And that she could see into the vehicle through the small clear spot. Her heart, that was already working overtime, threatened to burst out of her chest at the sight before her._   
  


_Derek had pulled Stiles into his lap, both of them half naked in different ways. Derek was without his shirt and Stiles without his jeans and top shirt. Stiles’ arms were wrapped around Derek’s shoulders, eyes closed in concentrated pleasure as he worked his hips back down on-_   
  


_A spike of desire went through her, cold and hard down her spine before it curled viscously around her stomach, at the sight of Stiles rubbing his ass against Derek’s hard cock. The way Stiles was working his hips back, and Derek up, you’d think that the world was ending or something. And it also explained the way the Jeep was rocking…_   
  


_Stiles opened his eyes. She noticed that they were wet at the corners at the same instant that Derek did. Her hand twitched by her side, wondering what the werewolf’s hand felt like on Stiles’ cheek as he wiped the tear away. Was it as gentle as it appeared to be from the outside?_   
  


_Seeing Derek look so tenderly at Stiles made her lust turn into guilt. This was a private moment between them and no one else. She was on her way towards an excellent lecture on why she shouldn’t be a peeping Tom or be this interested in her friend’s sex life when she took a step back. Right on top of a branch that cracked loudly._   
  


_Allison flinched, eyes squeezing shut automatically in response to the loud noise. Her brain was screaming and cursing at her. There was no way that Derek would have missed that._   
  


_When she cautiously opened her eyes, Allison found herself staring into two pairs of startled eyes. Without a word, she whipped around and ran away._   
  


_\--_

But the third time?

\--

_She stood in the door way, waffling between entering and running downstairs to her car and pretending that she’d never received Stiles’ message. Stiles turned back to give her a questioning look._

 

_You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said simply, standing between her and Derek, who was sitting on Stiles’ bed._   
  


_Allison hesitated, swaying slightly in place before she asked, “Just… Is this okay? That's I'm here to…”_   
  


_“Watch?” Derek finished, nodding in reply to Allison’s jerky nod. “It’s okay.”_   
  


_Stiles grinned and pulled his computer chair forward, putting it right in line of sight of the bed. “Pull up a chair and enjoy the show. That's why we invited you.” She couldn’t help but smile weakly at the comment. Derek however, rolled his eyes impatiently at the teenager._   
  


_Her body felt like it was pushing it’s way through quick sand when she closed the door behind her and stepped over to the empty seat. Stiles was already in Derek’s lap, long legs straddling the older man’s body as he pressed in for a dirty kiss. Allison felt her legs grow weak and more than gratefully plopped down into the seat to watch._   
  


_Of all the reactions that she had expected and anticipated after being caught watching Stiles and Derek having sex in the Jeep, she hadn’t been ready for Stiles to message her with a 'if you want to watch, you’re more than welcome to do that from up close. my room @ 6 tonight. just watching thou.’_   
  


_She wondered who she had to thank for this favor/curse. Was it Stiles who had convinced Derek into inviting her? Or maybe Derek had liked the thought of putting on a show for an audience? Or maybe, she wondered as she caught sight of the hickeys littering Stiles’ body and the possessive manner in which Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s body, they both just wanted to show off that they were together._   
  


_It was hard going but Allison managed to sit still and watch the pair fall back into bed, the wet sounds of their kisses making the wetness between her legs grow and grow. By the time they were naked and Derek’s hands were sliding lower and lower towards Stiles’ ass, Allison was wriggling in her seat._   
  


_Derek had to have smelled her arousal, probably from the moment they had started this strange little scene. She wondered if she could just… slip a hand down between her skirt and touch herself, try to match the pumping motions of Derek’s fingers as they fucked Stiles’ open._   
  


_“Fuuuck!” Stiles whined, body shaking and trembling against Derek’s while the werewolf shushed him gently. Heat and fire had replaced the blood in her veins, making her feel like she was burning from the inside out when Derek slipped a third finger into Stiles’._   
  


_She was sorely tempted to roll the chair over to the end of the bed, giving her a better view of Stiles being fucked. But this was better. From this side, she could see their faces and how affected Stiles was. Allison stared at the fluttering lashes, the furrowed brow, the red mouth and most importantly, the lust-love struck eyes that were locked onto Derek._   
  


_The looks that they share, long and lingering, are far more arousing than the sight of Stiles sinking down on Derek, bareback. She got to see exactly how_ much  _the action was affecting them both. The pinched frowns, surprised inhales and trembling smiles that flitted over their faces were like a punch to the stomach._  
  


_When Stiles reached out to take hold of Derek’s face in his hands, her own fingers clenched around her skirt. A strange mix of curiosity and envy flooded her the longer the couple held each other’s gaze, acting for all the world that they were alone and she wasn’t there._   
  


_This was more than just sex, that much was clear. And it seemed that maybe they knew this? They_ had  _to right? There was no way that either of them could not be aware of that. It was apparent in the way Stiles’ legs tightened around Derek when he was rolled over on his back. In the way Stiles kept his grip on Derek’s face, holding his gaze even when his body began to tremble with pleasure. In the way Derek listened to all of Stiles’ breathless pleas and demands and gave the teenager everything he asked for and then some._  
  


 _This wasn’t sex. This was making love, as corny as it sounded. But that’s what it was. The realization made her flush harder than she had before and avert her gaze down at the floor. It was a useless action because there were still all the_ sounds _. Derek’s punched out grunts and moans, the quiet murmuring words he was pouring into Stiles’ ear, Stiles’ answering whimpers and aborted cries. A particularly loud groan was immediately muffled and replaced with a wet suckling noise that made her peek up._  
  


_Stiles’ head was pushed back on the pillow, his neck offered up to Derek, his lips wrapped around two of Derek’s fingers. Allison was certain that some part of her was actually on fire now. The back of her shirt was sticking to the chair, same as her bared thighs that she was keeping squeezed shut._   
  


_There was a whimper hiding at the back of her throat, wanting to come out at every wet slapping noise that rang in the small room. It shouldn’t be so hot to watch her friend being fucked into his bed, to watch the splotches of red blossom across Stiles’ neck and chest, before he moaned through spit slick fingers a garbled version of Derek’s name._   
  


_Derek answered by_ brutally  _thrusting into Stiles, the sound of it making Allison give up and push a hand between her legs, under her panties. She lasted less than a minute, rubbing her slick against her throbbing clit a few times before she was trembling as badly as Stiles on the bed. The whimper finally made itself known to the world. It was embarrassingly loud._  
  


_And if her fingers weren’t busy stretching her orgasm out for all it’s worth, toes curling deliciously inside her boots, Allison would have run away._   
  


_Instead she rode out the blissful sensation coursing through her, watching through heavy eyes as Derek pushed in a few more times, hands holding Stiles’ legs open so wide that she wondered at the teenagers flexibility and how sore he was going to feel later. The last stroke was hard and deep, making Stiles’ body arch up right as Derek bowed into him._   
  


_Allison reclined back in the chair, fingers still caught under cotton and lace, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Between one heavy blink and another, Stiles and Derek had gone from exchanging lazy kisses to eyeing her from their spot on the bed._   
  


_Feeling extremely self concious, she pulled her hand out from under her skirt. And wondered how to clean her fingers. “I think she enjoyed that.” As hoarse as Stiles’ voice was, it didn’t hide the amused lit to it. Allison blushed and tried to glare at the teenager, who was too blissed out to do anything but grin back._   
  


_\--_

She was invited to stay.  
  


\--

_Allison fell back on her bed, spread eagle on top of the leaf motif sheets. She blinked up at the ceiling and wondered if she ought to start with her Chemistry homework first or English. A cheery bell chime made her turn her attention to her cell phone charging on the bedside table._   
  


_With a grunt, she rolled over and made a grab for the phone. She thumbed the notification open. It was a new message from Stiles. Allison willed herself to not think about the evening past or the considering manner with which Stiles and Derek had watched her leave the room._   
  


_Allison licked her lips and brought the new text up to the screen._   
  


**_’Just give us a heads up if you want to watch again.’_ **   
  


**_\--_ **

And she does after that.

 

Many times


End file.
